Misteltoe Kiss
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: It was December twenty-first, otherwise known as Elsa's birthday. Anna has had a crush on her best friend for a long time and today, she chose to act on it. [Elsanna (Not Related)] [Rated K] [Oneshot]


**_Day One: Mistletoe_**

**It was December twenty first, otherwise known as Elsa's birthday. Anna has had a crush on her best friend for a long time now and today, she chose to act on it. **

Anna was drumming her fingers on her desk. She was lazily resting her head on her arm as she waited for the final bell to ring. Her last period class seemed to be taking _forever!_ Anna had to listen to her teacher drone _on and on_ about Julius Caesar and how he went to Egypt to kill Pompey. It's not like the class wasn't interesting; the teacher just an asshole and had a really monotone voice.

Anna glanced across the room and made eye contact with Elsa. The blonde grinned at her. _Just a few more minutes,_ Anna thought. _Then I can finally give her my present._

"So Caesar was really pissed off when he got to Egypt. Like he went on this long journey to kill Pompey and he gets there to see this ten year old hand the guy's head over on a silver platter, which explains why today we use 'brought on a silver platter'—"

_RIIIIIIINNGGG!_

Everyone in class stood and packed their books as fast as possible to escape the boring classroom. When Anna herself finished packing she swung her bag over her shoulder and all but sprinted out of the classroom. The strawberry blonde stopped outside the door to wait for Elsa to emerge.

_Oh no._ Anna panicked. _School is over. That means I have to give her her present...!_ _What if she doesn't like it? What if she hates me? What if she punches me in the face? What if—_

"Anna?" A voice asked. Anna snapped out of her trance and looked up at the blonde girl waiting patiently next to her. "Ready to go?"

"O-oh!" Anna stuttered. "Y-yeah, let's go!"

As Anna walked Elsa to her locker, the blonde looked at the red head with curiosity. "Are you okay?" She asked her. "You seem fidgety."

Anna laughed awkwardly, "Hah! M-me? Fidgety? You humour me."

They had arrived at the blonde's locker. Elsa unlocked her locker then turned her head to look at Anna. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded, not trusting her own voice to not stutter. The shorter girl reached into her pocket. "Ya know, Elsa...it's almost Christmas."

The other girl bobbed her head. "Yeah, I'm so excited! I love all the festive activities you can do around this time of year." She turned back to put away her History and English textbooks.

Anna laughed nervously, "Speaking of 'festive activities'..." Anna glanced around the hall and saw no one was around. She slowly pulled out a small plastic green and white plant from her pocket. She raised it above the two of their heads, then nudged Elsa with her other hand. "H-hey. Look at that."

Elsa looked up. She saw the plant above their heads and gaped at it. She slowly looked back down at her friend, her cheeks dusted pink. Anna's, on the other hand, were bright red, almost concealing her freckles. Anna quickly leaned forwards to give Elsa a quick peck on her cheek. "H...Happy birthday, Elsa."

Anna lowered her arm back down to her side. She lowered her head in shame. _I shouldn't have done that!_ She mentally screamed. _She's gonna hate me now!_

Anna was expecting Elsa to yell at her. To push her away. To slap her across the face.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was for the taller girl to put a finger under her chin to raise her head. She didn't expect her to look Anna in the eyes with endearment.

She didn't expect Elsa to lean down and press her lips to hers.

A few seconds later, Elsa pulled away and rested her forehead on the shorter girl's. Anna's eyes were open in shock while the blonde smiled lopsidedly at her. "Thank you, Anna. This truly was the best present ever."

Anna slowly smiled full heartedly at Elsa, and pulled her back in for a kiss.

**Happy Birthday Elsa! Also written for Elsanna Week day one.**

**I did base this on personal experience. Kind of. Like I was thinking of kissing the girl I like on the cheek for her birthday but I figured she would punch me in the face, so I decided not to. I haven't written in a long time so forgive my terrible writing.**


End file.
